BlizzardMan.EXE
BlizzardMan.EXE is a snow themed Darkloid that works for Dr. Regal. His body is shaped like a snow ball, and his head is obscured by his snow hat, such that only his eyes are visible, and wears ice skates all the time. He commenly atters the word WOOSH after or before phrases. MegaMan Battle Network 5 BlizzardMan appears as the first bad guy in Battle Network 5, created by Dr. Regal. He is the boss in the first Liberation Mission, in ACDCArea3. MegaMan and ProtoMan/Colonel later liberate the area and delete him. Later on, when MegaMan finds the cyber dog Gow in the Vision Burst of Oran Island, Gow is trapped in a snowball, and BlizzardMan appears, saying that even though he was deleted, he, like the rest of the Darkloids, can keep regenerating as long as there is Dark Power. He then takes off with Gow to Dr. Regal, because Gow contains an essential program for Regal’s plan. BlizzardMan appears next with the rest of the revived Darkloids in Nebula’s HQ, as the boss in FactoryComp1, when Team ProtoMan/Team Colonel attack the HQ. His area is attacked by MegaMan and MagnetMan/KnightMan, and MegaMan eventually reaches and confronts him. BlizzardMan is defeated again, but he opens a vortex to the Dark Galaxy that absorbs him and sucks MegaMan in. MegaMan can’t jack out, so MagnetMan/KnightMan comes and blocks the vortex for him. MegaMan jacks out, but his teammate isn’t as lucky. Later, in SoulServer, BlizzardMan and the Darkloids are revived yet again and seek revenge on MegaMan. However, MegaMan’s captured teammates appear from the dark vortex and stop the Darkloids. BlizzardMan is left free, but MegaMan’s kidnapped friends from ACDC Town also appear and stop him. It’s not revealed what happens to the Darkloids, but it’s safe to assume that they were all deleted. BlizzardMan reappears along with the rest of the Darkloids, in an alternate storyline after beating the game. He takes part in the last Liberation mission, in NebulaArea5, fighting alongside CosmoMan in the same area. The Team liberates the area, and they’re both deleted. Abilities *'Snow Rolling:' BlizzardMan rolls a snowball down the row. The snowballs can be destroyed. *'Blizzard Breath:' BlizzardMan moves to the front of his row and breathes down two panels, turning them into ice panels. *'Rolling Slider:' BlizzardMan rolls down the player's row. Then, snow will fall into the player's area, obstructing movement. The snow can be destroyed, and later versions will have him roll at the player twice before dropping the snow. Locations *BlizzardMan can be fought for the first time in ACDCArea3, during the first liberation mission. You can fight him any time by repeating the mission, but there isn’t dialogue once he’s defeated. *BlizzardManα can be fought only once at the end of FactoryComp1. *BlizzardManβ has two locations. He can be found in NebulaArea5 in the last LiberationMission, although he plays the role of a miniboss there. Can be fought repeatedly. He can also be battled only once as ghost data in the first dead end to the left of ACDCArea3 after finishing the first Liberation Mission. *BlizzardManΩ can be found as ghost data in a random encounter in ACDCArea3 after beating the previous version of the ghost data and jacking out. Anime BlizzardMan appears in Rockman EXE Stream, as a Darkloid under Dark MegaMan.EXE's leadership. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Solo Navi From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.